The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of layer or film capacitors in which metal layers are applied to both sides of an insulating plate. Strip-shaped carriers which have metal layers on opposite sides are separated from this insulating plate. Coating layers consisting of metal and glow polymerization layers are applied to cut surfaces of the carriers. The coating layers alternately overlap the edges of a respective one of the metal layers. Connection elements are soldered to the metal layers whereby the electrically conductive layers on the carriers are covered by means of layers of insulating material, and whereby the carriers are finally separated into individual capacitors.
Given such a capacitor which, in particular, is built for very small dimensions, the demand for an all around complete insulation often occurs. In comparison to the remaining expense for the manufacture of this capacitor, the expense for an insulation according to traditional immersion of whirl sintering methods is very high.